An evil genius and now also a familiar
by WafterAP
Summary: Just after a new failure, Jack Spicer, the evil young genius, was summoned by Louise. With a whole new world waiting to be conquered and without his archenemies to stop him, will he be able to achieve his goal this time?
1. The evil genius arrival

**Well, I have a fic called** _ **El mago de la Zero**_ **which I'm translating into English. Today I didn't have much to do so I decided to do the same with this crossover I'm writing. I'm planning to translate the four chapters I have written and then update it together with the Spanish version. Or at least that's what I'm going to do if this is well received and if my English is tolerable to read (I don't want to hurt eyes). Yeah, English isn't my mother language, and I'm translating my main fic just to polish it.**

 **I thought in translating the first two chapters since they could be merged into a single one but I took more time than I thought to translate this one. Anyway, hope you like it.**

 **Both the characters and the concepts of Zero no Tsukaima and Xiaolin Showdown aren't my property.**

* * *

"Finally, my time has arrived"

It has been a few years since the self-proclaimed evil young genius, Jack Spicer began his attempts for the world domination. It had been years of effort, years of clashes and years of failures. However, after so many defeats, he had finally had a great opportunity that he didn't want to be wasted. Less than an hour ago he, along with some other villains, had attacked the temple. An attack that, to the monks' surprise, hadn't been more than a feint. Taking advantage of the distraction, some Jack-Bots stole all the Shen Gong Wus and took them to Jack's lair.

That was the first step of his plan and although he hadn't thought about what he would do in the third step yet, he was seconds away from executing the second. All he had to do was wait a bit to press the button which was in front of him.

"And there's nobody who can stop...!"

Suddenly, an alarm interrupted his evil monologue, an alarm that alerted him about the intruders who were approaching to his lab, which was nothing more than the basement of his parents' house. Even if he was clumsy, Jack knew very well who those intruders were. However, even with that knowledge, he didn't care about the issue.

"Whatever, it's not like they can get there in time. Now, what was I...?"

Once again, Jack was interrupted. One of the walls was partially destroyed to open a hole. The intruders whom he met a long time ago had arrived.

"Jack Spicer! Return the Shen Gong Wus!" Yelled Omi.

"Jack-Bots!"

After Jack's shout, Dozens of robots went to face the warriors. However, as was already the custom, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay hadn't any problem destroying them. The only thing that Jack had achieved was winning less than a minute and that wasn't enough time.

The monks started walking towards Jack. Without their robots, they didn't think of him as a threat. Jack, realizing he was cornered, panicked just like so many times in the past.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ Thought Jack, naively.

At the next second, the young redhead pressed the red button. Then, a huge machine that was in the center of the basement activated. This evidently alerted the four monks who had arrived. Jack took advantage of that brief distraction to run next to his machine.

"It's too late!"

"Jack Spicer! What is your plan this time?! And where are our Shen Gong Wus?!"

"Your Shen Gong Wus?! I think you mean my Shen Gong Wu!"

The monks didn't know it but in the machine that Jack had turned on were all the Shen Gong Wus. The machine's function was simple, it was programmed to merge all the magical artifacts into a single one. After that, Jack was planning to use that single Shen Gong Wu for world domination.

Unfortunately, there were a couple of problems with that plan. The first problem was the quick arrival of his enemies. With them there, he had to be as fast as possible to grab the supreme Shen Gong Wu before them. The other problem, which was the most important, was the hasty action he was forced to do, press the button.

Just finished his invention, Jack called the other villains to start the attack on the temple. Also, he connected his machine to begin to accumulate energy. The problem with that decision was that the device was going to take a considerable time to stabilize all that energy and even though Jack knew it, he figured there would be time more than enough for it. Obviously, that didn't end up being the case. If it only needed a few more minutes or a few seconds, he didn't know, but he had turned on the machine before the stabilization ended. Consequently, just a few seconds after his invention was turned on, the machine began to overheat and generate noises that shouldn't be made.

"That shouldn't happen." Jack said to himself.

As soon as he finished saying those words, the machine exploded. Jack was immediately hit by the explosion since he was right next to his device and ended unconscious at the next second. In a normal case, even for the parameters of what Jack considered normal, that would have been all. After the explosion, several pieces of metal should be on the floor and the Shen Gong Wus scattered throughout the basement. That indeed happened but there was more to come.

Literally out of nowhere, a portal appeared in the same place where the machine exploded and at the next moment, a powerful force began to attract everything that was around. The destroyed Jack-Bots, the remains of the machine, debris, various devices of Jack's lab and even the Shen Gong Wus. The monks, seeing the danger of the situation, retreated a few meters to cover themselves temporarily. Usually, Jack would have done the same but since he was unconscious, his body didn't offer any resistance to the force that attracted him into the portal.

The last thing the monks were able to see was the self-proclaimed evil young genius being sucked into the portal. As soon as this happened, the portal disappeared, just like a considerable part of the basement and the Shen Gong Wus.

 **…**

This has to be a joke. Louise thought.

The day had arrived, the day in which Louise finally hoped to prove that she wasn't a failure. She was hoping to summon a familiar incredible enough to surprise all those who once made fun of her. It would be a lie if Louise said that she didn't succeed, but it wasn't in the way she expected.

A human. Louise didn't summon a dragon or a griffon, but a human. That certainly surprised the other students, but not in Louise's favor. The students, who had already summoned their own relatives, found incredibly funny that the one they called the Zero obtained nothing more and nothing less than a commoner as a familiar.

Almost every single one of students erupted in laughter.

It was because of all the fuss and the fact that Louise summoned a commoner that nobody paid attention to everything that was scattered on the floor. The vast majority would qualify those things as scrap and in a certain way, they wouldn't be far from reality, because on the grass were all the remains of the machine that had exploded in Jack Spicer's lair. The same Jack Spicer that at that moment was unconscious on the ground. However, there was someone who couldn't avoid looking with some interest at the remains of the machine.

Some students stopped their laughing, but only with the intention to say something to Louise. However, something prevented them from doing it. Just as nobody paid attention to what was left of Jack's machine, nobody gave importance to the strange objects that were also on the ground. Objects that, from one moment to another, began to shine brightly and then rise several meters in the air. Seconds later, the Shen Gong Wus flew away in different directions.

Without exception, everyone was silent. The strange event left them quite intrigued, at least enough to forget the jokes they were about to make. It took a few seconds for someone to break the silence.

"M-Miss Valliere, please finish with the ceremony."

"Huh?"

For a brief moment, Louise had forgotten that she had invoked a commoner as a familiar and, in fact, she was grateful to that strange occurrence which temporarily took her away worries which she hoped were nothing more than a bad dream.

"B-but he's a commoner. I never heard..."

"It's a tradition, Miss Valliere, so if you're so kind to continue."

Louise gave a very long sigh of resignation. After doing that, she started walking towards the young redhead. She didn't bother to talk to him since she noticed that he was passed out. Finally, she bent down and placed her wand on Jack's forehead.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar. "

That said, Louise put her face close to Jack's and kissed him. He didn't know it, but in a certain way, it was a fortune that he was unconscious because shortly after that kiss some runes were engraved on the back of his left hand. Being unconscious prevented the evil young genius from feeling great pain in that place.

Colbert, who had come a little closer, inspected Jack's runes while muttering something to himself.

"They're pretty unusual runes."

Then, the professor turned around and took a couple of steps towards the main building of the academy.

"Well, it's time to go back to school." Colbert declared.

After a movement of his wand, the teacher rose into the air. The students didn't take long to imitate him. Some of them, clearly, took their time to mock Louise once more. After a minute, she was left completely alone with her unconscious familiar.

Once again, Louise lowered her head, closed her eyes and sighed in resignation. She had already accepted that what happened wasn't a nightmare and that she had actually summoned a commoner. It was when she opened her eyes that she noticed something strange. Underneath some of the scrap that was scattered in the garden there, was an object that not only was shining brightly but also was moving slightly.

 _Could that be...?_

Louise immediately deduced that the object she was looking was related to the strange event that occurred only a minute ago. Apparently, the strange object also was trying to rise to the sky but the heavy scrap above it didn't let it move. With great curiosity, she approached and grabbed what resembled a coin. After Louise touched the Shen Gong Wu, the shine stopped and the artifact ceased his movement.

 _Strange._ She thought.

Even though that had caught her attention, Louise decided to forget about it for the time being. After all, she had an unconscious familiar with her that she had to take care of.

 **…**

 _Where the hell am I?_

Once Jack woke up, he looked around. At first, he thought that he would see his lab destroyed, so he couldn't help but be surprised when he realized that he was in a totally unknown place. It was night and he couldn't see properly, but the light coming through the window helped him to know that he was in a bedroom. After shaking his head, the self-proclaimed evil young genius stood up to inspect the room a bit more.

 _And how did I ended...?_

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room was opened. He instinctively turned his head and what he saw was a girl with a pink hair who entered the room.

"Oh, and woke up." Louise said, disinterested.

"Who are you?" Jack asked instantly.

The lack of respect that Jack denoted in his voice made Louise slightly annoyed.

"First of all, that isn't the way a familiar should address his master. And secondly, if someone should give his name first, it's you."

Obviously, Louise's attitude immediately collided against Jack's ego. The young genius felt insulted by the way she had spoken to him.

"Listen, midget, I don't know who are you but... "

"Midget?"

Louise's anger became completely evident. In response, Jack took a step back. Certainly, both had a personality that would lead to an eventual fight between the two, but unlike Louise, Jack wasn't someone who had the courage to take things too far.

"Who are you calling midget?! How dare a commoner to talk to a noble like that?!"

Jack moved backward a little more. Louise's behavior reminded him of certain people he knew. However, despite scarcely exchanging a few words, he bet that Louise's temper was worse than any he had ever known.

"W-well, I planned to introduce myself anyway." Jack said.

His intention was obvious, avoid a discussion that he thought he was going to lose. In addition to that, by the way he said the previous words, he tried to pretend that he would give his name by his own decision and not because Louise had asked for it.

"You have the honor to be in the presence of the great and magnificent, Jack Spicer, evil young genius and future ruler of the world.

Just as he finished his presentation, Jack raised his arms with his palms open in an attempt to make an incredible pose. Louise, however, wasn't impressed in the least. In fact, she didn't care about anything Jack said, except for his name.

"Now that I've introduced myself, will you tell me who you are and where the hell am I?"

 _Again that lack of respect..._ Louise thought, irritated.

"My name is Louise de la Valliere. As for the second question, you're in Tristain, more specifically in the Tristain Academy of Magic."

 _Magic?_

The magic wasn't totally unusual for Jack. After all, for several years he interacted with things quite outside normal. However, the fact that there was an academy that taught magic still seemed curious to him. In addition to that, he didn't recognize the name of Tristain. Although, in the end, he didn't give much importance to that.

"Well, now explain to me how did I get here."

The only thing Jack was achieving was irritating Louise more and more. However, to his good fortune, she had a rather long day, so all she wanted at that moment was go to sleep.

"I summoned you."

"And why did you wanted to bring me here?"

"I didn't want to specifically summon you. I just had very bad luck and ended up with you as my familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yes, you're my familiar and I am your new master."

For a few seconds, the young genius looked at Louise in complete silence. After that, he began to laugh loudly. That, evidently, only made Louise even angrier. Certainly, she was tired but that didn't prevent her from approaching her limit.

"Jack Spicer, the future owner of the world, a servant? Don't make me laugh."

In a normal situation that comment would have caused Louise to explode in fury. However, something in those words prevented that from happening.

"You? The future owner of the world?" Louise asked as an evident mockery.

"Correct."

It was Louise's turn to laugh. It wasn't for less because she considered totally ridiculous that a commoner could aspire to have a title like that. In addition, it was also Jack's turn to get in a bad mood. One of the things he hated most was not being taken seriously. After all, that was something that happened very often.

"Laugh now if you want but when I have everyone in their knees It will be my turn to laugh. The only thing I need is..."

At that moment, Jack remembered something very important.

"Where are my Shen Gong Wus?!"

"Your what?"

"My Shen Gong Wus. Don't tell me those stupid monks took them away. Damn, it cost me a lot to get them."

"What are those Shen Gong Wu you're talking about?" Louise asked.

"Magical artifacts."

"Why a commoner would want something he can't use?"

"Who do you call commoner? Jack Spicer is not a commoner."

Louise's wasn't able to hide her surprise. It wasn't for less because since the beginning she assumed that the familiar whom she had summoned was a simple commoner. However, because of what he said, she began to think that maybe she had made a mistake. Louise was about to ask Jack if he was a noble but before she could do so, a certain idea formed in her mind.

"And how those Shen Gong Wus looks like?"

"Every single one of them is different. A cane, a tunic, a pair of chopsticks and even a coin."

Upon hearing that last word, Louise took her hand to her pocket to take something out and show it to Jack.

"Are you talking about this?"

After he saw the Mantis Flip Coin, Jack tried to grab it, but Louise reacted in time to put Shen Gong Wu away from his range.

"I summoned you together with a lot of junk, this was under some of it."

"And there weren't more?"

"There were several strange objects scattered around you but all of them began to shine and then raised to the sky. They flew in different directions afterward.

"What?!"

"As I said, this coin was under something. When I held it, it stopped shining."

Jack thought about the situation just for a brief moment.

"Give me the coin."

"Why should I accept orders from my familiar?"

The young redhead didn't want to waste any more time arguing. At first, he believed that the monks had recovered all the Shen Gong Wus he had stolen. However, from what he had heard, that hadn't been the case. If the magic items were scattered, that meant he could still get some of them.

"You're lucky I don't have my Jack-Bots with me."

Without wasting more time. Jack turned around to the window's direction to immediately start walking towards it. He planned to send some Jack-Bots to retrieve the Wu after repairing some of them. He thought about doing it himself, but for some reason, he felt that would be a very bad idea.

"This conversation isn't over." Louise said.

"Oh, yes it is."

Jack opened the window to then activate his Heli-bot. However, he didn't leave the room because before he could do it, something called his attention completely.

"Since when are there two moons?"

Despite having asked that question for himself, that didn't stop Louise from answering it.

"What are you talking about? There have always been two moons."

Jack could be incredibly clumsy and clueless, but even he could tell when something was incredibly wrong. And those two moons in the sky were something that fit into that condition.

"Where did you tell me we were?"

"Tristain."

"And that remains in ...?"

Louise gave a sigh of annoyance, as she considered Jack's question something so basic that even a small child could answer it.

"In Halkeginia."

"I never heard of that country."

"Halkeginia isn't a country, is a continent. Did you live your whole life under a rock?"

While his mind tried to assimilate what he had heard, Jack remained completely silent.

* * *

 **1\. It's not decided yet if I'll base this on the novel or the anime. I think I have one more chapter to make a decision. The anime is not that long, so it's not a bad idea. Although I haven't seen it yet. On the other hand, I have read the novel until the volume sixteen but it would take more time to cover it.**

 **2\. I'm hoping to make this crossover something light in comparison to my main fic, so it won't have some many words per chapters, although that also means more frequent updates (hopefully).**

 **3\. Since it's the first chapter I don't have much to say in these final notes, so I'll leave it here.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. An agreement to leave the failure behind

**Guest:**

 **The idea was in my head for a while. Glad that you like it.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Spetum:**

 **Yeah, the novel is the first option and the one I like the most but… maybe it's too long for a fic. I'm writing a fic with the novel as a material reference and it has already half a million words (I just began to cover the volume 11). If I extend this fic too much I don't know if I'll be able to maintain it as something decent.**

 **But even if I say all that, I think I'll choose the novel anyway, forty-eight chapters are... well, I could do other things in the time I would invest in watching them. Also, this is a simpler fic than the other one, so I probably won't be that long. Thanks for the comment.**

 **True:**

 **Uh... the pressure. Yeah, I also hope so. To be honest, I'm in a kind of predicament. I want this to be a simple fic to help me to relax from writing the main one, but I don't want to ruin just for having that thought (don't put enough effort to a chapter, for example).**

 **Fortunately, I'm on vacations right now, so I'll try to maintain a good balance.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Well, time for chapter two, which could have been merged with the first one but didn't happen because reasons.**

 **Both the characters and the concepts of Zero no Tsukaima and Xiaolin Showdown aren't my property.**

* * *

"Explain to me one more time how I got here."

Jack had needed about a minute to assimilate what he had heard. He didn't take long to think in a theory, but he needed to ask a couple more questions to confirm it. After Jack took his decision, he closed the window and turned around to ask his first question.

Louise, on the other hand, was already tired. However, both from Jack's responses and his attitude, she concluded that he hadn't accepted her as his master yet. She didn't want to go to sleep until convincing him to accept his position, because she wasn't sure what the young redhead would do if she didn't manage to do it. Therefore, she decided to ignore her fatigue for a few minutes.

"Today we held the Springtime Familiar Summoning, a sacred ritual which we do to obtain a familiar. Once it was my turn, I did the spell and brought you here."

"Tell me, have you ever heard about Europe, America or Asia?"

Louise didn't answer, but her expression was enough for Jack to know that she had never heard about those places. He didn't even bother to name countries, but directly said continents' names that should be known all over the world. Once again, the young genius was completely silent for a few seconds. After that, he let out a small laugh, which soon became a huge and malevolent laugh. Evidently, that took Louise off guard and caused a clear confusion to appear on her face.

"Why are you laughing?"

Jack ignored Louise's question and started talking to himself.

"Finally, the fate smiles to the great Jack Spicer. A new world without any stupid monk who stands in my way. A new world with every Shen Gong Wu only for me"

Louise was immediately annoyed to see that she had been ignored.

"I won't take long to become the ruler of this world and when I achieve my conquest, I'll return and teach those pathetic monks a lesson they will never forget."

He had confidence in himself. Certainly, he used a Shen Gong Wu for it, but he had been able to create a time travel machine. If he could do something like that, he didn't think it was impossible to make a device that would allow him to travel between two worlds. He, after all, considered himself a great genius.

"Jack Spicer! Not the owner of one, but of two worlds! Jack Spicer! Dimensions' conqueror! Jack Spicer! The incomparable...!"

Completely irritated by Jack's attitude, Louise approached him and kicked him in the leg. The self-proclaimed evil young genius fell immediately to the ground while moaning loudly in pain.

"It's enough" Said Louise. "I'm exhausted and I want to go to sleep but I can't do it until you stop those stupid delusions and accept your position."

After some seconds, Jack recovered from the pain. He was able to speak again but wasn't capable to stand up yet.

"Position? What position?"

"I summoned you. You're my familiar and I'm your master."

Jack stood up at the next second he heard that last word. His reaction was that fast because his ego made it impossible for him to ignore the supposed position that Louise had assigned him.

"Master? I already told you, midget, Jack Spicer isn't..."

The red-haired boy couldn't finish that sentence because upon hearing the word midget, Louise's anger increased more and caused her to give him another kick that, to Jack's bad luck, fell in the same place as before. Two huge egos were crashing against each other, but the difference was that one of those egos was backed up by a violent attitude and belonged to a person who was hard to intimidate. The other ego, on the other hand, belonged to a person who regretted his decisions when things seemed bad enough for him, even if he tried to be someone intimidating.

Louise took a couple of steps forward and placed her foot on Jack's back.

"Say it. Say that you're my familiar"

"I-I'm your familiar." Jack answered with a trembling voice.

"Say it again and say that I'm your master."

"Jack Spicer isn't... "

Louise added more strength on her foot.

"I'm your familiar and you're my master."

The student withdrew her foot and walked to her bed.

"And never forget it."

 _Nobody treats Jack Spicer like this and get away unpunished._ Jack thought as Louise sat on her bed. _After I conquer this world, you will be the main servant in my evil palace._

"So, could you tell me what does this coin?" She asked.

The red-haired boy stood up slowly and shook off the dust that had remained on his clothes.

"And why should I...?"

Louise looked at him with fury, to which Jack reacted by covering himself with his arms. Completely terrified by the possibility of being kicked again, he answered the question quickly.

"It increases your agility and makes it similar to that of a mantis"

"A mantis?"

"Yeah, basically, you could do very high jumps."

"Really? I had never heard about something like this." Louise commented while inspecting the coin. "By the way, you mentioned earlier that you weren't a commoner, but your name doesn't sound like a one of a noble."

Jack gave a snort of annoyance. He really didn't care in the least to hide his provenance. In fact, he thought it most appropriate to reveal it, to be taken more seriously by Louise.

"I don't like to repeat myself, so I'll say it once and just once. I come from another world."

"Another world?"

"Yeah, a world in which there was only one moon. A world that was in the process of being conquered by me until you summoned me"

Louise began to think that his familiar wasn't right in his head. In a normal case, she might have felt some pity, but Jack's personality caused her to consider that like something funny. Consequently, Louise let out a mocking smile. Seconds later, she started to laugh.

"Again with the world's domination?"

"So you don't believe me." Jack replied as he looked around.

 _Now that I think about it, this place doesn't look advanced at all._ He thought. _Well, this will make this much easier._

Jack's didn't waste more time and activated his heli-bot. Right after that, he raised one meter in the air. Obviously, that surprised Louise.

"You are flying. So... Are you really a noble?"

"I already told you that I come from another world, a world much more advanced than this one. And even in that place, I was considered a genius."

"A genius?"

"And not only a genius, the greatest genius of the history. My genius has allowed me to make great inventions to help me in the world domination."

Louise removed the mocking expression from her face. She still didn't believe it completely but her instinct was telling her that there was some truth in what he was saying.

"And ... can you prove it?"

"This is not enough?" He said as he landed. "Well, if you want to see something more impressive, just take me to the place where you summoned me."

 _If I'm right, in that place are the remains of the machine I was working on and hopefully some Jack-Bots. I just need a couple of days to repair them. This midget may underestimate me now, but there's no way that she won't tremble with fear when she sees what I am capable of._

The pink haired girl stared at her familiar for a moment. Only a minute ago she considered him only as a commoner. However, if only half of what he had said was true, that would mean that she had summoned a much better familiar than the others. In addition to that, a certain idea appeared in her head.

"Not yet"

Louise showed to Jack the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Before that, I want to know some things. These... Shen Gong Wus also come from your world, right?"

"Yes."

"How can I use it?"

According to Jack, the Shen Gong Wus were magical artifacts. In other words, magic from another world. Until that moment, Louise hadn't managed to use magic in a correct way, so she had was interested in trying out that new magic that had appeared before her.

"Give it to me and I'll give you a demonstration."

"No. I want to be the one who uses it."

Louise still didn't believe completely in Jack. Therefore, she refused to give the coin to him until she could confirm some things.

 _Well, it's just the Mantis Flip Coin. It's not really that important._ He thought.

"To activate it, just say its name. Mantis Flip Coin."

After hearing those words, Louise stood up. However, she didn't follow Jack's indications instantly. Magical artifacts, at least those she knew, still required an appropriate use of magic to be used. Therefore, she didn't have much confidence in being able to activate the Shen Gong Wu without causing an explosion. In fact, from her own experience, she feared that she could explode the Shen Gong Wu itself.

 _No, if what he says is true..._

After waiting a few more seconds, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

After saying those words, she jumped and did a simple acrobatic display. As soon as she had her feet on the ground again, she opened her eyes in amazement.

 _I did it._

Certainly, she had done it with an artifact help but after years and years of failed attempts, she had used magic. Then, at the next moment, she remembered something.

"You said there were more like these, right? What can they do?"

Jack supposed immediately what Louise had in mind. After that, he smiled.

"What can't they do?" Replied Jack.

The student's eyes began to bright.

 _It won't be with a wand, but if I can get more of these, then..._

Jack took a couple of steps towards Louise.

"My machine to detect Shen Gong Wus is in my world but if you take me to the place where you summoned me, I can build another one. But before that…"

Jack extended his hand with his palm up. It was obvious what he was trying to imply. Louise, seeing that, handed him the Wu.

"It's been a while since I used a Shen Gong Wu."

The monks had successfully guarded the Shen Gong Wus for nearly a year before Jack managed to steal them. And even after that, he put them all in his machine the soon as possible to merge them. He really missed the feeling he felt when using them.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

Jack tried to do an extremely high jump but unfortunately for him, that remained in a simple attempt. Due to the way he had jumped, he ended up falling face down.

 _What the...?_

Jack got up and yelled again the name of Shen Gong Wu and tried again to do an acrobatic. However, the result was the same. He shook the coin, hit it against the wall, jumped on it and even bit it repeatedly, but there wasn't any change.

 _What the hell is happening to this thing?_

He couldn't find a convincing explanation. There were Shen Gong Wu that required time to be used again and others that had special conditions to be activated, but not the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Is something wrong?" Louise asked.

Jack put the coin in his pocket.

"Yeah. I don't know what is but I'll find out later."

He thought that maybe the explosion had damaged the coin. Shen Gong Wus had been destroyed in the past, so that theory wasn't totally impossible. However, without a way of confirming it, he decided to leave that matter for later. There were things he still had to take care of.

 _But this could be a problem._

He had planned to use the Shen Gong Wus to facilitate his work, so he feared that the other Wus also had been affected. The fact that he didn't have the slightest knowledge about that world wasn't something to help him either. Especially because, as he had been informed by Louise, there were mages in that world. He had confidence in himself, he was Jack Spicer after all, but he didn't underestimate magic at all. Magic had given him very bad experiences in the past. Then, by mere chance, he glanced at Louise. Instantly, an idea appeared in his mind. A smile with a bit of malice formed on his face.

"So, let's continue with our talk... You know, about OUR search for the Shen Gong Wus."

Louise smiled back, but it was a smile of temptation.

"It's late, so we'll continue with this matter tomorrow morning."

"If you say so."

Jack wasn't that stupid. He had certainly accepted his position as Louise's familiar but that didn't mean he wouldn't make his own decisions. Even if he was the kind of person who could be easily intimidated, he was also capable of betraying someone else right away if the situation inclined in his favor. That wasn't something new to him.

Louise, on the other hand, despite her personality, wasn't that naive. The conversation she had with Jack was enough to know that he wasn't being completely honest when he accepted her as his master. The fact that he called himself evil didn't help him to gain her trust.

 _For now, I'll follow your little game._ Thought Jack.

 _For now, I'll give you some freedom._ Thought Louise.

However, both had their own selfish interests and decided to ignore those problems.

 _I'll let you think that everything is just like you want, but in the end, I'll be the one who will have the control._ They thought at the same time. _And when I obtain those Shen Gong Wus..._

They knew what the other was thinking but didn't give it the proper importance. Their pride made they consider that a minor problem.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you." Said Jack.

"I also think so." Answered Louise.

 _Nobody will be able to call me a failure anymore._

Her success rate in the spells she had tried was zero percent. His success rate in his attempts at world domination was zero percent. Certainly, they were considered as two great failures who hadn't manage to approach their objectives in the least. However, after their meeting, they had the confidence that everything would be different. And only the time could confirm if Halkeginia was ready for what would happen.

* * *

 **Yep, a short chapter that's basically a complement of the first one. That's why I said they could be merged in a single one.**

 **1\. Basically, I'm aiming to make this fic like that last paragraph, two people with a zero percent success working together, while both of them try to take advantage of the other.**

 **2\. I need to see how I don't force too much the Xiaolin Showdowns. I mean, it's going to be Jack the one who needs to start the first ones. And somehow the way to start them will spread around Halkeginia.**

 **3\. Finally, about what happened to the Mantis Flip Coin it will be explained in due time eventually. As an advance, I'm planning a kind of bonding between the Wus and Halkeginia's magic. Anyway, I think that would be everything for now. Oh, right, thanks for the favs and follows.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. The first steps for the world domination

**Not review this time so let' begin with the chapter right away.**

 **Both the characters and the concepts of Zero no Tsukaima and Xiaolin Showdown aren't my property.**

* * *

"Wake up, stupid familiar!"

It was already morning.

After the agreement between Louise and Jack, the both of them decided to go to sleep or at least that's what they intended. The evil genius, as was evident, was reluctant to sleep in the pile of straw that Louise had placed next to her bed. He had said that the next ruler of the world couldn't do something so shameful. Louise, on the other hand, despite deciding that she would give Jack some freedom, still considered unacceptable to let him sleep with her. A discussion started. And a bunch of punches made it finish a minute later. Before going to sleep, Louise had told Jack to wake up early because she had classes in the morning. This, as was evident, ended up being a bad idea.

Jack woke up immediately upon hearing Louise's scream. Alarmed, he stood up and started looking from one side to the other. Apparently, he had temporarily forgotten everything that had happened yesterday. The evil genius required a few seconds to remember everything or at least the most important things. It was the next moment that it happened that he asked the most obvious question.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I told you yesterday to wake me up early and thanks to your laziness I'm about to be late."

Jack then remembered that Louise had indeed given him that indication. He was about to reply but after seeing Louise's angry face, he put that idea aside. He didn't want to receive another beating like the one from the last night.

"Fine, my fault."

"At least you admit it. Anyway, I don't have time to take you to the place where I summoned you, so you'll have to go on your own."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Just ask someone. I'll meet you when my classes are over, so you better hurry up."

Once she said that, Louise pulled Jack out of his room. After a few seconds, he began to knock the door loudly.

"Wait, what about breakfast?"

"There isn't breakfast for the familiar who disobeys his master."

"That's it, midget. It's time to set a limit. For your sake, you better open the door right now and tell me the place where I can have some breakfast."

There was a silence that lasted for approximately fifteen seconds. After that time, the door opened slowly. Jack, believing that he had achieved what he wanted, showed a smile full of confidence. However, upon seeing the expression of Louise, he knew that he had been completely wrong.

"Are you still here?! You have ten seconds to get out of here! Otherwise!"

The tone of her voice made it quite clear. Jack didn't think twice before running away from the place, leaving behind a Louise who was clenching her fist.

"That girl is crazy." He said as he ran away.

In his haste, Jack didn't even think about where he was going. Just after almost five minutes, he realized that he had been running aimlessly. Slowly he slowed down his pace until the point where he stopped completely. Finally, he took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Now, where the hell should I go?"

Again there was the problem of not knowing the place where he had been summoned. He could ask someone, but there wasn't any person in sight. And even if there were someone near, he wouldn't ask. Because of his pride, he believed he could find the site for himself.

"Anyway, I'll just get out of this castle and walk until I find the remains of my machine. How hard can it be?"

After he decided that, Jack started walking.

 **…**

 _I wonder what can do those Shen Gong Wus._

Louise was already in class. She hadn't had the time to eat breakfast but at least she was able to arrive in time to the classroom. Normally, she would be paying attention to the lesson because, despite her innumerable failures, she continued to put a lot of effort into her studies. However, that class was different because her mind didn't stop circulating the possibilities that the Wus had brought to her. She wasn't only intrigued but also impatient.

 _I wonder if he already found the place._

 **…**

"Why is this place so huge?"

Jack had been walking for about an hour. For someone normal, that time wouldn't be exaggerated but Jack wasn't exactly an athletic person. Being dependent entirely on his technology, his physical condition was considerably below average. After an hour of walking, he felt like he could barely stand.

"Wait a minute... Have I been in this place before?"

Even if the answer to that question was a no, he couldn't know that. The corridors of the academy were very similar to each other and since he hadn't paid enough attention to notice the differences, he thought he had been walking in circles.

Frustrated, Jack walked to the nearest window to get some fresh air.

"I need to find the exit and then..."

Instantly, the young redhead lowered his head. He remembered that leaving the building would just be the beginning. After that, he still had to find the place I was looking for. Without knowing how much time that would take, an air of depression began to invade him. An air that barely lasted a moment because an idea that came to his mind improved his mood in an instant.

"It's true, I won't have to walk."

Using his heli-bot, Jack would be able to perform an aerial search, which wouldn't be that difficult. That managed to relieve him of what he imagined would be a torment. After giving a breath, Jack began to walk again.

"Well, let's continue. The only thing I need now..."

Jack slowed his pace.

"Is look for..."

And then stopped.

"An exit."

The evil genius was in complete silence. At last, he had realized the most obvious. For several seconds, Jack wondered why he hadn't just left the castle through a window. After all, since he could fly, he didn't need to find the exit. Refusing to call himself a fool for not noticing the most obvious, he decided to completely forget about it. Then, he went to the nearest window and stood in position to exit through it. However, before he could do it, he felt someone grabbed him by the waist.

"Don't jump!" Exclaimed someone with obvious concern.

"What the hell?!"

Upon turning, Jack noticed how a black-haired girl in a maid outfit was holding him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The maid ignored his question since there was only one thing she could think of at that moment.

"Even if you think things are bad, dying isn't the solution."

Jack tried to free himself. However, the girl was tenacious and her grip strong enough to don't let him go. After a minute of struggle, he finally lost his patience and activated his heli-bot. At the next moment, Jack passed through the window and ascended to the sky. As was evident, the maid ended going with him.

"What's...?"

After realizing what was happening, the maid not only began to scream but also put much more force in her grab. Jack, due to the strong grip, began to have trouble breathing. His survival instinct, which was one of the few things he could brag about, helped him act in the best way. The both of them began to descend and once the girl's feet touched the ground, she proceeded to calm down. Jack, on the other hand, put his hands on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked after approaching Jack.

"Okay? Are you asking me if I'm okay? It was perfectly fine before you came! What's your problem?!"

She, after meditating for a few seconds, realized what had happened and the mistake she had made.

"You're Miss Valliere's familiar, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I thought that because you were summoned you as a familiar you were depressed and was going to jump out the window to... you know."

Jack just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, maybe I hurried to make assumptions, but I never thought you could..."

At that moment, the girl recalled what happened.

"Wait a minute, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Fly. According to the rumors, you were a commoner. Did Miss Valliere summon a noble?"

After looking at her for a moment, Jack gave a long sigh. Then, the blades of his heli-bot began to spin again and made him elevate a few centimeters.

"It's my Heli-bot. It was a gift and it's what allows me to fly."

"I've never seen that kind of magic"

"It's not magic." Jack replied. "Now, if you don't have anything else to say, then go away, I'm very busy. I have a place to find."

"If it's a place within the limits of the academy maybe I could help you. It's the least I can do for the mistake I made."

Jack, who had already turned around to retire, stopped. Certainly, his ego was an impediment at times to ask for help, but he had a considerably favorable situation in which he wouldn't have to ask for it but only accept it.

"Well then, I, Jack Spicer, will be generous and accept your offer."

 **…**

 _I can't wait more._

Even if one couldn't believe it, Jack wasn't the only person who planned to go to the summoning place that morning. Unlike the others who were present at that time, there was a certain person who was very interested in everything that appeared with Jack after his summoning. It was normal since Colbert was really attracted to that kind of things.

The previous day he had fulfilled his duties as a teacher until de sundown and during the night he had dedicated himself to investigate Jack's runes, something that also had attracted his attention. That investigation led him to make a discovery that he had to inform Osmond. However, his curiosity ended up being stronger. His first class of the day was over and he had a couple of free hours, so before meeting the director, Colbert decided to examine more closely the strange objects

 _Maybe I should take everything to my lab._

Colbert only needed to go around a small group of trees and then he would be able to satisfy his curiosity.

 _That way I could..._

The professor's thoughts were interrupted. To his great surprise, there was already someone examining everything that was in the place where the summoning of the familiars happened. In fact, that person wasn't only examining the different objects but also, as far as the teacher could deduce, was repairing them.

He immediately recognized the young man as the familiar who Louise had summoned the previous day. Besides, he wasn't alone. A maid was also there, looking very closely at what the red-haired boy was doing. From the gaze of the girl, the professor knew that she didn't understand what Jack was doing but her curiosity didn't allow her to look away.

Jack, on the other hand, was completely focused on repairing his Jack-Bots. Certainly, in his backpack he had all the tools he needed to repair them, but they were the most basic tools he had. The evil genius had to conform with he had at that moment. Even so, he was sure that he could repair his Jack-Bots, which conditions weren't as bad as he thought at the beginning.

"Finally, I finished the first one." Announced Jack.

After saying that, Jack activated his robot. Immediately after, the Jack-Bot elevated a couple of meters into the air. Both Siesta and Colbert couldn't hide the astonishment in their faces. The professor was totally intrigued by what he had just seen and his desire to examine what Jack brought with him only increased. Siesta's interest wasn't far behind either. The maid curiosity had increased since Jack mentioned that what happened wasn't magic.

"Very well, your first order will be to find me something to eat." Jack indicated his robot. "Today I couldn't have breakfast, so..."

"Excuse me." Siesta interrupted. "If you wish, I can bring you something to eat."

"For real?" Jack asked with a more friendly tone in his voice.

"In return, could you tell me later how you managed to make that ... thing fly without using magic?"

"I doubt you will be able to understand it but if that's what you want."

Jack, unable to bear the hunger anymore, turned to see the robot he had just repaired.

"Take her so she can come back faster."

Wasting no time, the Jack-Bot grabbed Siesta lifted her to the sky. Already in the air, Siesta told the robot where they should go and without further delay, they both left Jack alone.

That loneliness, however, barely lasted a few seconds because the teacher who had just witnessed all that what happened approached the young genius to be able to ask him a few questions. Jack, distracted repairing another of his robots, didn't notice the professor, who coughed to get Jack's attention without frightening him. Regrettably, Jack, who hadn't paid attention to his surroundings, was shocked anyway by the sudden noise. Seconds later, he turned to see the teacher who had stood next to him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, annoyed by the sudden appearance. "And what the hell do you want?"

Colbert, who had met students with even worse personalities and also was impatient to satisfy his curiosity, he didn't pay attention to Jack's bad attitude.

"I'm the teacher who was present at the moment that Miss Louise summoned you. I came here because I'm interested in examining all these objects that appeared with you."

 _He was there, too?_

"A few moments ago I saw how you finished repairing one of these... things, so if it's possible I would like you to tell me what exactly all those things are."

The evil genius looked at the professor for a moment. Certainly, he wouldn't lose absolutely anything if he decided to answer his questions, except for some of his time, evidently. However, Jack wasn't the kind of person who was willing to help selflessly and since Colbert had been present during his summoning, he thought it was appropriate to ask him some questions in exchange.

"Yes, I don't have problems at all but first I would like to know a couple of things."

"I guess it's fair." Colbert answered instantly.

"First, according to what that midget told me, yesterday I appeared next to everything you see here. In addition, there were also other objects scattered on the floor, isn't it?"

 _Midget? Is he talking about Miss Valliere? If so, she certainly summoned a familiar who will be difficult to deal with._

"That's right."

"She also told me that all those objects had risen through the air and then flew in different directions. Did you happen to see the exact directions they went to?"

"Unfortunately, they were too many to be able to keep track each of them."

 _That was expected._

"However, there were two that went to a similar direction and I managed to keep track to before they went too far.

Jack got up immediately after hearing those words.

"Can you describe those objects? And more importantly, where did they go?" Asked the young man while holding the professor's shoulders.

"Are those objects related to all of these things scattered on the ground?"

From what Colbert had been able to observe, Jack didn't show a great reaction even after repairing one of his Jack-Bot. A flying device was already reason for the teacher to be surprised and yet Jack didn't give much importance to the matter. Therefore, Colbert couldn't help but be intrigued by those objects that the young man in front of him showed so much interest in obtaining.

"Yesterday I asked the servants to don't clean this place because I had a special interest in all these objects."

"What does that have to do with...?"

"I had the intention of taking all this to my laboratory to be able to make an analysis. Since you don't have another place to leave these things I think it's the most convenient thing to do is take everything to my laboratory. Then, we'll be able to talk about this with more calm."

It was because Colbert had met students worse than Jack that he knew how to deal with him, at least partially. He needed something that Jack considered valuable and if he answered all his questions, he wouldn't have a way to negotiate.

"Fine."

 _Did he really accept so easily?_

Colbert thought that Jack would show a little more reluctance. However, there was something he didn't considerate, the curiosity of the evil genius. Jack couldn't help but be intrigued when he heard Colbert mention a lab. In fact, he began to consider the option that maybe he had judged that world too quickly and that Halkeginia wasn't as backward as he thought at first.

 **…**

 _This isn't what I expected._

Unfortunately for Jack, his expectations, despite being low, weren't met.

By the time Siesta returned, Jack had managed to repair two more Jack-Bots. She, however, couldn't stay. Lunch preparations would begin soon and it was her responsibility to be present. After telling Jack that she would be back, Siesta proceeded to retire and the evil genius didn't waste time to begin to eat. Colbert, on the other hand, with the help of the three Jack-Bots that had been repaired, began to transport the remains of the machine and the other robots to the laboratory.

Jack took his time to finish eating. In fact, he took enough time for Colbert and the three Jack-Bots to finish transporting everything. One of his robots returned, evidently, to guide him to the laboratory. The trip didn't take more than a few minutes.

The outward appearance gave Jack a bad feeling because more than a laboratory the building seemed more like an old shed. Once he entered, however, his biggest impression came. It was certainly a laboratory but not one as he expected. On the many shelves were bottles, tubes, and jars full of unknown liquids. There were also two booksellers full of books, as well as a variety of animals in cages.

As Jack inspected his surroundings, Colbert was making some space to accommodate the things he had just brought. The place was small, so that wasn't a simple task. Then, suddenly, something caught Jack's attention. It wasn't something really impressive but interesting enough to cause in him a slightly curious.

"Well, I think this must be... what are you doing?!" Colbert exclaimed.

After ordering everything in his laboratory, the professor turned around to talk to Jack. However, upon he did it, he could see how the young man had disarmed a large part of a device that he had been fervently working on for a time, which, in theory, would work on oil. When he noticed that the red-haired boy didn't pay attention to him, the teacher approached to try to stop him but that ended up being unnecessary since Jack put the device on a table after a couple of seconds more.

 _What did he do?_

His invention had changed drastically. Once it was finished, supposedly a puppet with the shape of a snake would appear. However, what Jack had done was give it the shape of a real and tiny snake. After the evil young man pressed the head of the machine, the snake began to move slowly.

"Well, let's finish with this." Jack said without much interest for what he had just done. "Where did those objects go?"

Colbert was speechless. He imagined that he would need a few more weeks to be able to make his invention work properly. And even so, Jack didn't only finished his invention but also apparently improved it in just a moment. What he found even more surprising was that it took him only a few seconds to understand his device.

 _Unless…_

Although there was also another option, that Jack knew his invention function from the beginning as if it were something completely basic for him. He didn't consider that unlikely since what he had seen of him supported that possibility very well.

"Are you listening to me, ancient?"

"Y-Yes."

Colbert took a few more seconds to assimilate what had just happened.

"Before I answer you, I would like you to tell me how you did these...

The teacher stopped to point to the robots that were floating in the middle of his laboratory.

"Jack-Bots." Jack completed.

"Yes, how did you do those Jack-Bots?"

The red-haired boy gave a long sigh.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told to that maid. Even if I explained it to you, probably you wouldn't understand it."

"Is it something so complicated to understand?"

Jack paused briefly. Then, suddenly, a certain idea formed in his mind. After that, he took a couple of steps and grabbed the snake he had just made.

"To stay in the air they use an anti-gravity system. As I said, you wouldn't understand it. However, to move faster or to travel long distances they use a different technology."

The young genius showed the snake to Colbert.

"If you almost were able to build an engine, then I guess you have possibilities."

The professor, instead of being offended, was somewhat confused. Especially for a certain word Jack mentioned.

"An engine?"

"Yes, an engine. Didn't you know the name of what you wanted to build?"

"Actually... I haven't thought in a name yet. I was planning to give it one after I finished it."

Jack's eyes opened slightly.

"Wait a minute. When you say you were planning to give it a name..."

Jack paused briefly to think for a moment.

 _I see..._

He didn't need to meditate much more. Jack realized that in the world where he had arrived at the engine hadn't been invented yet. That helped him slightly to understand the technological level of Halkeginia. In addition, it also improved slightly his opinion about Colbert. After all, between built something that already existed and literally thought the concept from scratch, was a big difference. Finally, another idea came to his mind.

"Forget what I said before. Well, not everything. Leaving the anti-gravity system aside, I think you'll be able to handle the rest. However, since it won't be a simple explanation, I think it won't be a fair trade if you only tell me the direction where the Shen Gong Wus went to."

"Shen Gong Wus?"

"That's the name of those objects that I mentioned before. Anyway, there's something else I would like to have."

"Something else?"

"You said you teach in this place, right?"

"Correct."

"And I guess that's why they gave you permission to use this part of the academy as a laboratory, right?"

Once again, Colbert nodded.

"I was planning to build a lair sooner or later. However, considering the pact I did with that midget who invoked me, the best thing to do is build it near the academy."

Jack wasn't as stupid as one might think. Years and years of failures had given to him some experience and he was aware that it wasn't a good idea to make his lair at the academy without some kind of permission. He thought about trying to get that permission through Louise but he figured it could take a long time. However, the possibility of accelerating the process had been presented to him.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Colbert didn't take more than a few seconds to decide. Jack's words, despite being full of greed, did nothing but increase the interest of the teacher. Jack would use the space that was assigned to Colbert's lab to build a lair. And it wasn't going to be a simple lair but one that surely would be full of artifacts that would undoubtedly fascinate the professor. However, before accepting, there was something he wanted to be sure of.

"I'll have access to that lair, right?"

"I don't have problems sharing the place as long as you don't touch my things without my permission. Although of course, first, we have to make this place a little bigger."

That was enough to convince him. Being able to see such incredible devices was enough privilege for the teacher to accept the deal. Jack repaired his robots in minutes, so he couldn't imagine what he could accomplish if he works for days. Evidently, it was also beneficial to keep an eye on the young genius since from his experience, Colbert was fully aware that Jack was plotting something else.

"We have a deal." Colbert proclaimed.

The professor extended his hand so that Jack could shake it, which he did only a couple of seconds later.

 _Perfect._ Thought Jack.

He had already secured a place to work in peace. If someone questioned what he was building, he could always turn to Colbert to try to justify himself. The construction of his lair wouldn't be immediate. He needed to repair several Jack-Bots to get materials to make the construction.

There really was a lot to do. As for the machine that was destroyed, he planned to use its remains to make a small refinery. After getting more processed materials he would fabricate a Shen Gong Wu detector, build more Jack-Bots, means of transport and something to help him understand what had happened to the Mantis Flip Coin. The road was going to be tedious but that didn't discourage him. The doors opened slowly and he thought that it would only be a matter of time to achieve world domination.

* * *

 **I was taking a break. Yeah, that. It's not because I was lazy and didn't feel like translating this chapter. That didn't happen, okay?**

 **...**

 **Ok, that's what happened. Anyway...**

 **1\. Well, a slight deviation from the canon. Also, seems like everything goes just as Jack wants, at least for now. He's Jack so it's a matter of time to something bad happens to him.**

 **2\. I really hope the pacing isn't too fast. I want this fic to be simple enough to have time to write it.**

 **3\. Now I just need to translate on more chapter and then begin to update both the Spanish and English version at the same time.**

 **4\. Thanks for the favs and follow, as always.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Testing his genius

**I didn't take long to update this time. Yay!**

 **verifiaman:**

 **Glad that you like it. Thanks for the comment.**

 **A fan:**

 **Still trying to improve even more. So, hopefully, those mistakes won't be too regular in the future. Thanks for the comment.**

 **tomahawk:**

 **Actually, that's partially true. I was planning to, eventually, translate this but your reviews motivated me to do it sooner than was expected. Also, I'll answer your other review in chapter five. Thanks for the comment.**

 **a54321:**

 **Yeah, I'm also looking forward to seeing what I'll do. Although now I have some things already planned and also, a general mold of this fic. Thanks for the comment.**

 **Ok, let's begin.**

 **Both the characters and the concepts of Zero no Tsukaima and Xiaolin Showdown aren't my property**

* * *

 _Where did he go?_

After Louise ended her classes, she went to the dining room to have a quick lunch. Afterward, she began to look for her familiar. First, the student went to the place where she had summoned Jack. When Louise discovered that he wasn't there, she tried to find him in other places. However, after fifteen minutes, she still couldn't find him.

 _He didn't run away, right?_

Louise didn't take long to think about that possibility but also didn't take long to discard it. After all, she had made a deal with him. Besides, Louise was sure that if he had wanted to escape, then he would have done it much sooner.

 _She clicked her tongue._

The student continued walking for five minutes until, suddenly, she heard several noises in the distance. The sounds were completely unknown to her and that was what caught her attention. However, that also made her think of something else. Without hesitation for a moment, Louise began to walk towards to the place where the noises were coming. It was only a possibility but Louise was very sure of what she would find if she followed that sound.

 _He's my familiar. If he isn't going to stay where we agreed, the least he should do is tell me._

…

"Finally."

Although he had been working for hours his efforts had been paid. He was sure about that.

Jack didn't have the necessary tools to repair his Jack-Bots in the most effective way. And even though it was under his expectations, the damage suffered by the robots was still quite serious. In fact, some Jack-Bots had needed to be rebuilt from scratch to make them work again. However, he had managed to finish the tedious task. After that, Jack ordered three Jack-Bots to explore the outskirts of the academy to look for materials he would need to build more robots.

Exhausted by the effort he had put in, Jack flopped down on the grass to rest. That done, he began to think whether he should take a break or continue working. There were many things to do, including the construction of the refinery, but since there wasn't anybody interposing in his plans, he also thought he could take things more calmly than usual.

The red-haired boy was thinking about it for a couple of minutes until, suddenly, someone spoke to him.

"So here you are."

Jack didn't want to do it, but he still opened his eyes after hearing that voice. After all, one day had been enough to know that it wasn't convenient to make Louise angry.

"You took your time." Jack said in a disinterested tone.

However, that knowledge wasn't enough to persuade him from putting aside his disrespectful way of speaking. Although, despite what one might think, Louise didn't react aggressively. The reason was simple, curiosity. She had seen the Jack-Bots from the distance and, evidently, immediately associated them with her familiar. She had a bunch of questions and wanted answers before anything else.

"I guess these things are..."

She didn't need to finish that sentence.

"Your guess is correct. They are my Jack-Bots. Surprised?"

"What can they do?"

"Basically, fly and shoot. They can also follow other orders but their main function is to fight for me."

"Can I see a demonstration?"

Jack, without bothering to stand up, snapped his fingers. Immediately after, his robots ascended to the sky and fired against a tree, which was destroyed after a few seconds. After seeing what happened, Louise was surprised. Certainly, a Line class mage could do something similar but the feat was still something to be reckoned.

"So, what's your opinion of me now?"

Louise took a few seconds to respond.

"How many of these can you do?"

"Right now? Not a single one." Jack gave a slight impulse to stand up. "I sent a few to find the materials I need to build more but I have nothing more to do until they return."

Jack then took a few steps towards the lab.

"Well, actually, I could start to build my lair. I don't want to leave the refinery in open field."

"Lair? What lair? That is Professor Colbert's laboratory."

"I made a deal with him. We'll share the place from now on."

Louise's curiosity only increased. She really wanted to know what Jack had offered the professor. However, there were still several things they needed to talk about.

"Well, you'll tell me the details later. For now, let's finish the last night conversation."

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you plan to find those Shen Gong Wus?"

"I'll use the remains of my machine to build a refinery. Then, with the materials of this world, I'll build more Jack-Bots and a Shen Gong Wu detector.

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure. The quality of the raw material of this place is a huge factor. In the worst scenario, a month but that's too improbable."

"And then?"

"We'll look for the Wus around the planet. I'm too busy to research about this world, so you'll tell me everything I need to know."

"Do you remember the coin? What will you do if the same thing happens?"

"I'll take care of that problem later. For now, the priority is to gather every Wu."

"I get it. So, tell me more about what these Shen Gong Wus can do."

Jack gave a long sigh.

"Can't you wait until we find them? There are too many."

Louise frowned.

"I'm serious, what I can tell you is that you can expect almost everything. There's one that even allows someone to move the moon."

The student opened her eyes, completely surprised.

"The moon?"

"Yeah but I don't know if it will work with the moons of this word. Anyway, you already understand what I mean."

"Well, I'll let it be a surprise."

After she said that, Louise looked at her surroundings.

"Where's Professor Colbert?"

"He left a few hours ago. He said he had classes."

"One question, did you tell him about the Shen Gong Wus?"

"I mentioned them but I didn't tell him what they were. Why?"

Louise made a gesture to make obvious her discomfort.

"He's a good person, I know he is but... I don't want him to know about the Wus."

"Why?"

"What do you think he would do if he found about it?"

Jack started thinking about the answer. It only took a few seconds to him to realize the mistake he had made.

Not only Colbert but any other person would be interested in obtaining the Wus if they have the knowledge of their powers. Curiosity or greed, the reason didn't matter. Jack had mentioned their existence but only that. The young genius was grateful that he hadn't spoken more about the subject.

"Let's keep this as a secret between us. And only us." Louise said.

"I agree."

"Try to think in a fake story if Colbert asks you about them. Anyway, leaving that issue aside, I wanted to ask..."

At that moment, Jack raised his hand to tell Louise to stop talking.

"As much as I'd like to continue talking, we'll have to leave it here for now."

The student stared at Jack for a few seconds, in complete silence. Then, as suddenly as Jack's interruption, Louise spoke again.

"Did you just interrupt me?"

Despite the calm in Louise's voice, Jack couldn't help but feel a small chill.

"I don't know if you became braver or more stupid in these last hours but don't forget your position as my familiar."

The young genius felt a sweat drop in her face. He took a few seconds to calm down and after that, he took a step forward. He was really afraid of Louise's violent behavior but his pride, which didn't allow him to accept being treated like that, gave him a moment of courage.

"That's it. Listen, midget. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and this young evil genius can't work with an empty stomach."

Louise didn't respond immediately. Instead, she just scowled again. Then, just like Jack did, she stepped forward. In response, the red-haired genius stepped back, closed his eyes and covered with his arms in an attempt to protect himself from Louise. However, that ended up being unnecessary.

"Did you have breakfast?"

 _Eh?_

Jack opened his eyes slowly and moved his arms so he could observe Louise. She still showed a slight moodiness but didn't seem to have intentions of hitting him. Noticing that, the red-haired boy answered Louise's question.

"I met a maid of this place. I was planning to look for her to ask for something to eat."

Louise gave a long sigh.

"Then go. I'll take this time to start preparing. But first…"

Louise walked to stand next to the Jack-Bots.

"Give me a few of these things."

"Why?"

"Unfortunately, geography is not my specialty. If we are going to look for the Shen Gong Wus, then I'll need to look up some maps and study them. Your Jack-Bots will serve me to take the books I need to my room."

Jack didn't take to give a response.

"You two, follow her and obey what she asks for."

That said, the young genius turned around and began to walk.

"Hey, genius, if you want to find that maid, then you're going in the opposite direction. Is lunchtime, so all the servants are in the dining room."

Jack, without bothering to answer, changed his direction to go to the place Louise had indicated.

 **…**

 _I must be more careful with what I say._

Similar situations already had happened to him. Without even thinking about it, Jack had told Colbert about the Shen Gong Wus. Obviously, he was annoyed with his own naivety. He had already decided the lie that he would tell the professor if he inquired more about the matter but that was enough to calm him completely.

 _Anyway, once I take care of that, I'll have the Wus just for me._

Despite what he had accorded with Louise, Jack wasn't willing to share. Once he had the opportunity, he was planning to take all the Wus. However, to do that, he had to make sure to build a lot of Jack-Bots. Also, he needed to gather several Shen Gong Wus. And more importantly, he had to be sure that the Wus were useable. Otherwise, his goal would be more difficult to achieve.

Jack had expected that Louise would be more impressed after she saw his Jack-Bots in action. Based on her reaction, Jack assumed that destroying a tree was something that she could see any day. Certainly, that was just a small display of his potential but he wanted to be sure what he was going to deal with.

 _I need to know how strong are the mages of this world._

He immediately thought about asking Louise about it the next time he saw her.

 _Or maybe I just should ask her to do a spell._

In that instant, Jack's stomach roared.

 _But first, I need something to eat. I won't be able to think properly until then._

After recalling again the reason why he was heading to the dining room, Jack hurried his pace. Talking with Louise about future plans had increased his impatient, so he wanted to have a quick lunch and go back to work. After all, the faster they obtain Shen Gong Wu got, there would be fewer chances to appear some kind of competition.

Since Jack was walking fast, he didn't take long to reach the dining room. However, he couldn't find Siesta quickly. After all, the dining room was a huge place. There were still many students eating, as well as servants walking from one place to another, so, obviously, Jack was having a hard time finding a specific person.

The young genius looked for the maid for two minutes. Two minutes that were enough for him to realize something.

 _Why am I trying to find her?_

There were three tables in the dining room, each one filled with exorbitant amounts of food. After the two minutes in which Jack tried to find Siesta, he wondered why he simply couldn't take some food by himself. He understood perfectly that the food was for the students but that didn't matter to him at all.

Jack didn't take long to make his decision and after that, he sat down at the nearest table. Then, the evil genius grabbed several plates and moved them to him to finally has his lunch. Evidently, that didn't go unnoticed by the students, who began to look at him with offended gestures. However, Jack didn't notice that and even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have given it any importance.

On the other hand, despite the null interest that Jack gave to the gaze of the nobles, there was something he couldn't ignore. In the distance, Jack could see a small tumult. There was a group of students gathered and in the middle of that group, there was a blond boy and the maid who he had met a few hours ago. They were far away, but he was able to hear their conversation since they were both talking loudly.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

The only thing she had done was to pick up a small bottle of perfume, which, by a series of events, ended up revealing Guiche's infidelity. However, despite Siesta's constant apologies, Guiche's unjustified bad mood didn't decrease at all.

"Are you aware that you damaged the honor of those two ladies?!"

"It wasn't my intention! I'm sorry!" Siesta said while she made constant bowings.

As he was watching that scene, Jack simply shrugged and took another piece of meat to his mouth. It was obvious that he hadn't any intention of getting into something that wasn't his business and that didn't interest him. At least that was what he had decided until he noticed a certain object hanging from the maid's neck. Then, without even thinking about it for a second, Jack stood up.

"Hey, Guiche, aren't you exaggerating?"

Some of Guiche's friends began to feel some pity for Siesta and thought that Guiche was taking things too far. He just ignored them and started to take out his wand. Guiche really didn't plan to hurt her but he wanted to scare her as much as possible. However, before he could say another word, a hand blocked his sight.

"Where did you find that?!" Jack asked as he took Guiche out of the way.

Guiche's companions were surprised by what Jack had just done. That was normal because it was too strange to saw a commoner putting his hand on the face of a noble and then push him to the ground. Siesta, on the other hand, only got more scared. The last thing she wanted was to aggravate the situation.

"Are you deaf? I asked you something."

Siesta opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out of her mouth.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Guiche said while getting up.

Jack didn't even bother to turn around to see Guiche. The only thing he did was show him his palm.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." Said Jack to then approach a bit more to Siesta. "I'll say it one more time. Tell me where you found it."

"W-Why do you want to...?"

"Just answer."

Siesta gulped.

When we were receiving the food load this week, one of the delivery men gave it to me."

"Did he tell you where he found it?"

"A few miles from here. I was hanging from a tree."

The Eye of Dashi. That was the Shen Gong Wu that Siesta had hanging from his neck. From the answer he had just heard, Jack immediately thought if there were any other Wu near. If that were the case, he would be more than pleased as he had imagined that the Wus would be much further away.

Jack was thinking about many things. However, there was someone who had lost patience and more than talk, was already in the mood to act.

"Insolent commoner! How dare you push me like that?!"

The young genius finally turned around. However, he continued without giving importance to Guiche presence

"Get out of here, moron. I have an issue to settle with her."

It was obvious what Jack wanted. A Shen Gong Wu was in front of him and he wouldn't miss the opportunity. He wanted that Wu and was prepared to pay any cost.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you even know your place?"

"My place? Jack Spicer place is in the top, above all insignificant persons like you."

"Even though you're only a lowly commoner you really have a big ego."

"What? Are you looking for a fight?"

"Are you really willing to fight against a noble? You really must be stupid."

Jack was about to answer but before he could do so, someone grabbed him by the shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Siesta, who was looking at him, extremely worried.

"You shouldn't anger a noble."

"The anger of a noble is nothing compared to Jack Spicer anger. Once I'm done with him, he'll be begging for mercy."

Jack looked back at Guiche and stepped forward.

"Since seems like you won't leave us alone, I'll deal with you right now."

Guiche smiled.

"Let's go to the Vestri Court. I won't dirty the dining room with the blood of a commoner."

Jack smiled.

"Let's finish this quickly, I have many things to do."

Guiche began to walk, followed closely by his friends. Evidently, Jack didn't take look to follow them.

Siesta, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel partly responsible. Certainly, it had been Jack who finally incited a fight but even if it wasn't her intention, it was she who provoked Guiche's anger first. If she hadn't picked up the bottle of perfume, both boys wouldn't have met, or at least they wouldn't have met in that way. Evidently, she was exaggerating but her personality caused her to feel some remorse.

"What are you doing?" Siesta whispered after reaching Jack.

"Going to the Vestri Court to kick his ass. That's what I'm doing." He answered with confidence.

"He's a noble. There is no way you can win."

"Do you really think so? Well, much better. I'll take this opportunity to show everyone the magnificence of Jack Spicer."

Siesta couldn't take it anymore. She was a kind person and incredibly patient. However, Jack overconfidence and his lack of concern caused her to be slightly upset.

"Do you at least think what are you doing? Aren't you at least a bit worried?"

"I would be worried if I wasn't the genius that I am."

Siesta gave a long sigh of exasperation.

"By the way, once I'm done with him, we will continue in what we stayed."

The maid showed some confusion on her face.

"In what we stayed? Are you talking about the necklace?"

"Yes. You don't have other option but to give it to me. Normally, I would just take it but for the kindness that you displayed this morning, I decided to ask for it. You better be grateful."

"Why are you so interested?"

"It's a secret. Anyway, end of the discussion. I need to think in the evil monologue I'll say once I beat that fool."

 **…**

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!" Guiche shouted.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the Vestri Court. Evidently, during the way, Guiche was responsible for letting everyone know that there would be a duel between him and a commoner. All the students were interested and didn't want to miss the spectacle.

Both were in their positions, ready to start the duel.

"I'll be honest! I'm surprised you didn't run away!" Declared Guiche.

"The only one who is going to run away is you, once I mop the floor with you!"

"Are you delirious already?! A commoner like you hasn't any chance!"

"You better know how to beg! Because I won't let you go until you implore on your knees!"

Jack and Guiche continued to provoke each other for about a minute. At first, it was relatively entertaining, but seeing that both didn't seem to have any intention to stop, the public began to get impatient. Finally, one of Guiche's friends approached him.

"And you better be aware that I...!"

"Guiche."

"What do you want? I was about to…"

"Don't you think you two should begin?"

Then, Guiche began to see his surroundings. A few moments ago, the audience was extremely excited but the unnecessary exchange of insults between the two boys had ended by reducing that emotion. After a few seconds, Guiche cleared his throat.

"You're right. Well, let's not postpone this anymore! Let the duel begin!"

After that announcement, the audience cheered again.

"You can make the first movement." Guiche said.

"No, today I feel generous, so go ahead. I want to enjoy this."

Guiche smiled.

"If you say so, but my first movement will also be the last of the duel."

The student took out his wand, which had the appearance of a rose and waves it. A petal then fell to the ground and after that, a Valkyrie appeared. After a few seconds of silence, Jack began to laugh loudly.

"That's the last movement of the duel?! Do you really plan to beat me with that piece of junk?!"

Guiche, offended by Jack's mockery, decided to stop delaying the fight. The Valkyrie then began to run at full speed towards Jack, with the intention of giving a strong punch. However, that was something it didn't manage to do.

The young genius, who hadn't lost sight of the Valkyrie, managed to react in time to activate his Heli-Bot and rise several meters, putting himself out of reach of the Valkyrie.

"W-what is it that ...?"

"Surprised?" Jack asked.

The evil genius raised his right arm and pressed a button of the device he had on his wrist.

"You better not because this is just the beginning."

After a few brief moments, to everyone's surprise, an unknown object flew next to Jack.

"Jack-Bot! Destroy that thing!"

The robot didn't take more than an instant to obey Jack's order and began to shoot an uncountable number of bullets. Perhaps in a melee fight the Valkyrie would have had the advantage but obviously, the Jack-Bot had the upper hand at that moment. The Valkyrie was more resistant than a simple tree, so it took a long time to fall. However, that was all it was able to achieve because in the end, full of dents, the Valkyrie collapsed on the ground.

The silence reigned the Vestri Garden. There wasn't a single student who expected that something like that could happen.

"So, are you going to surrender?"

After hearing that question, Guiche waved his wand harder. Immediately after, he invoked more Valkyries to combat. In total, six Valkyries appeared.

"This isn't over."

Jack smiled mockingly.

"Then, I'll give my response."

Once again, the evil genius pressed a button on his watch-like device. A few seconds later, ten more Jack-Bots came to fight. This, without a doubt, generated great concern in Guiche.

"There's no reason to extend this. Don't you agree?

Jack snapped his fingers and the next moment he did it, the Jack-Bots began their attack on the Valkyries, which had no chance to counterattack. In the end, it only took a few seconds to finish the fight. In response to what had just happened, Guiche began to tremble.

"So, is there something you want to say?"

"I... I give..."

"Too slow!"

Suddenly, a Jack-Bot began firing towards the ground, only inches away from Guiche. The student, as an obvious reaction, began to raise and lower his legs constantly.

"Come on, don't stop dancing. If you entertain me enough, then maybe I'll forgive you."

That lasted for about a minute until one of Guiche's friends came out of the crowd.

"Hey! The duel is over, you don't have to...!"

"Shut up!"

A second Jack-Bot fired a bunch of bullets towards the ground in front of Guiche's friend, who fell backward at the next moment.

"This is between him and me! And I won't stop until I get bored!"

Then, another two friends of Guiche took a few steps forward. However, that didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

 _If that's what you want._

"Jack-Bots, show them a lesson!

To the crowd surprise, the Jack-Bots didn't fire only against the students who had approached. Instead, they had started shooting to all the students in the Vestri Court in a completely random way. The attack was so sudden that the only thing everyone could think was in running away. Several yells could be heard, yells that made a certain evil genius very pleased.

"Yes! Yes! This is how things should be! Run! Scream! Be afraid of Jack Spicer, evil young genius and future ruler of the world!"

Unfortunately for Jack, his joy didn't last long. A gust of wind, which appeared out of nowhere, formed a small whirlwind that caught all the Jack-Bots and made them collide against each other. Jack Spicer's laughter stopped instantly.

"What was that?"

Suddenly, a ball of fire was fired towards Jack with the clear intention of knocking him down. Fortunately, the redheaded guy was able to react in time to dodge it.

"That was close."

However, for Jack's misfortune, the attack didn't end there. Three more fireballs came towards him. Obviously, he had to dodge the spells, desperately.

"Who dares to attack Jack-Spicer?!"

After inspecting the surroundings, Jack noticed two persons who weren't running. One of them was a redhead girl, who was pointing a wand at him. The other, a blue-haired girl, who had a book in her hands.

 _Do they dare to ruin my fun? They are going to pay for..._

Jack couldn't finish that thought since an explosion that came literally out of nowhere hit him. His Heli-Bot, due to the damage suffered, stopped working. And as an obvious consequence, Jack began to fall and scream.

Three seconds were enough for the evil genius to hit the hard ground. He instinctively tried to stand up but something prevented him from doing it. He felt a sole of a shoe on his back. Someone was preventing him from standing up.

"Who…?"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Jack's face turned pale after hearing Louise's voice.

"It's not been half an hour since I left you! How can you make all this fuss?!"

After asking that question, Louise put more strength in her leg. Jack moaned in pain. He was about to complain but before he could do so, Louise spoke again, this time in a lower voice.

"Just pretend. If we stay here longer, we'll only aggravate the trouble."

Louise didn't understand the whole context of what had happened but what she did know was that she wanted to avoid attracting too much attention. In addition, she also wanted to avoid a punishment that delayed the search for the Shen Gong Wus or worse, canceled it. She thought that if she applied a punishment at that moment, in front of everyone, such a situation would be more improbable.

"Are you crazy?!"

The student stepped harder and Jack, obviously, yelled again.

Certainly, Louise wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible but that didn't take away the fact that she was really upset. And she was a person who repeatedly let her anger determine her behavior.

Finally, after raising her foot a little and giving Jack another hard stomp, Louise let the guy stand up.

"You better have a good explanation for this!"

Louise then started to walk away from the place. Jack, meanwhile, began to dust off his clothes.

"Why are you taking so long to move?!"

Upon hearing the scream, Jack began to follow Louise. While he did so, he couldn't help but look back. The two girls who had stopped him were staring at him.

 _Damn, this isn't over._

For a few brief moments, he had felt on top of the world. After easily defeating Guiche, Jack thought he had overestimated Halkeginia's nobles and that his conquest would be extremely simple. However, after seeing how his Jack-Bots were quickly destroyed by those two girls, his opinion changed instantly.

Jack looked forward again.

 _Maybe this world won't be an easy target to conquered as I thought, but that doesn't matter._

Jack squeezed his fist tightly.

 _The next time, everyone will ask clemency from Jack Spi..._

"Walk faster!" Louise shouted.

In immediate response, Jack quickened his pace to catch up with Louise.

* * *

 **He felt totally invincible and at the next moment, he was defeated. Yep, a typical routine of Jack Spicer. Well, I'll leave it here to begin with the final comments.**

 **1\. I could have avoided the duel between those two BUT I really wanted to see their interaction since they have many similitudes.**

 **2\. Did I consider a Xiaolin Showdown between Jack and Guiche? Yes, but for that, I would have to introduce two Shen Gong Wu in this chapter and I think it's too early. In fact, maybe The Eye of Dashi was already too much.**

 **3\. Also, it's already decided. I'll go with the novel route. More familiar with it.**

 **4\. Now, I'll update this together with the Spanish version. Not more excuses to delay it. Hope to do it soon although I need to work also in the other fic.**

 **5\. As always, thanks for the favs and follows.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Finding the Wus' problem

**Strong-bot:**

 **Yeah, Jack always will be Jack. And that usual behavior is something I really like about him**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Tomahawk:**

 **Well, finally the response to your review in the Spanish version. I won't say when, but one of those Shen Gong Wus will appear soon.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Both the characters and the concepts of Zero no Tsukaima and Xiaolin Showdown aren't my property.**

* * *

"What are you waiting for? I want an explanation now."

After leaving the Vestri Court, Louise and Jack searched for a private place to talk. Several students had stepped in their way to complain about what had happened, but all of them ended up retiring after Louise told them that she intended to discipline her familiar by herself. They had to spend thirty minutes until both of them could be alone.

"The situation only went a bit out of control."

"A bit?! You were attacking all the students!"

Louise's scream, as usual, was enough to intimidate Jack, who decided to take the conversation seriously.

"Fine, I'll go straight to the point. I found another Shen Gong Wu."

Louise certainly had more than enough reasons to be angry. However, after listening to what Jack said, her anger temporarily disappeared.

"Where?"

"A maid has it. I wanted to retrieve it, but that fool blond guy didn't stop interrupting us."

"And that' why you both ended up having a duel, isn't it?"

"Yes. Although, obviously, he wasn't capable to fight against my Jack-Bots."

"I get it. However, that doesn't explain why you started attacking everyone."

"About that... I wanted to demonstrate what I'm capable of and maybe I exaggerated a bit. Yes, that's it! I wanted to show everyone what I'm capable of so that everyone would know how incredible is the person who was able to summon me."

Louise stayed silent for a moment.

"Now you're going to tell me the real reason or your punishment will be much worse."

A chill ran through Jack's entire body. However, that unpleasant sensation didn't last more than a brief moment, because after remembering the screams of the students, Jack couldn't help but feel delighted again. In fact, a smile had already formed on his face.

"What kind of evil genius doesn't cause chaos in his path? It was my duty to teach them how terrifying Jack Spicer can be."

Jack raised his fist.

"It's always satisfying to listen how the people scream for their lives. How could I waste that kind of opportunity?"

The student stared at Jack for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I see."

Then, from one moment to the next, Louise pulled out her wand. Then, she recited a spell, which obviously caused a huge explosion. Jack, who had been the target, fell on his back, quite hurt.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he got up, slowly.

"Do you don't remember? I told everyone that I would give you an appropriate punishment."

"B-but I thought you just told that so they stop complaining."

"If you had a good reason, then I would have forgotten about this. However, to avoid this kind of behavior in the future, you need to learn discipline."

After saying those words, Louise conjured three more explosions, each stronger than the last. After that, the student grabbed Jack by the collar of his coat and began to pull him towards her room. She really wanted to avoid problems and thought that if several students saw the state that Jack was in, everyone would forget the matter upon thinking that Jack had already received his punishment.

 _I need to find a way to keep an eye on him._ Louise thought.

Even with the punishment she had given Jack, she knew that she couldn't be sure that he would behave appropriately. For some reason, she couldn't use the skill that allowed her to see and hear the same as her familiar, so she wanted to think of something to keep an eye on him every hour of the day. The only reason she had arrived in time to stop Jack was that the Jack-Bots who had helped her to carry the books to her room had come out through the window suddenly.

 _Although that will have to wait. For now, the most important thing to do is find that maid to recover the Shen Gong Wu._

Then, Louise turned her head to see Jack.

 _I probably should have asked him the maid's name before punishing him._

 **…**

"I suppose that from now on, your familiar will be under your surveillance, Miss Valliere."

Despite the punishment she had imposed on Jack, Louise knew she would end up being called by director Osmond sooner or later. After all, the commotion caused by the evil genius had been quite huge. However, what she didn't expect was the presence of Professor Colbert, who to her surprise had intervened in the conversation in favor of Jack. The student didn't take long to guess the reason, and also feel grateful for the agreement that the professor and her familiar had done.

"You have my promise."

"Then you can leave." Osmond indicated.

After giving a slight bow, Louise left the director's office.

 _Well, that could have been much worse._ She thought.

Classes of that day were over and since she had nothing else to do at the moment, Louise decided to go to Jack's lair to make sure everything was going according to the plan.

It had been three days since the duel. It was a relatively short time, but quite busy for Jack, who had spent most of his time building the refinery he craved. After the Jack-Bots found the materials that the evil genius needed, they began to transport them to the academy. It was only a matter of time to start building new Jack-Bots. However, there was some bad news for Jack. After a few calculations, the young genius discovered that he couldn't build more than twenty Jack-Bots. Usually, he would be satisfied with that, but that had changed after seeing the ease with which his robots were destroyed days before.

In the middle of the road, Louise saw a group of servants carrying a considerable amount of food. They seemed to be heading in the same direction as her, so the student quickly assumed their intention.

It wasn't just the students who heard what Jack had done. The news had also spread among the commoners that worked in the academy, who had begun to treat the young genius amicably. Apparently, they were more than pleased to know that a commoner hadn't only defeated a noble, but also humiliate him. In fact, that kind of admiration for Jack was the reason why Siesta agreed to give him the Shen Gong Wu without any opposition. Louise still didn't know if all the attention Jack was receiving was something good or bad, but since it didn't affect her directly, she decided to don't give much importance to the matter.

Finally, Louise arrived at her familiar's lair.

 _As I thought, he was working all night._

The place had changed a lot over the course of only three days. The laboratory wasn't only five times larger, but around it, there was also a huge wall almost finished. In addition, hidden from the sight of the students, inside the laboratory a huge basement was being building to solve the problem of space. Evidently, the three remaining Jack-Bots had taken care of most of the work, but that didn't mean Jack hadn't done his part of the work.

Without further delay, Louise approached the laboratory and once entered it, she could see Jack working in a huge machine.

"What's the progress?"

"Two more days." Jack answered. "And what wanted the director?"

"He just gave me a warning. I suppose that the punishment I gave you and the support of Professor Colbert was enough to avoid a bigger sanction."

Jack left on a table the drill he had been using. Then, he took a cloth to wipe his hands.

"So we don't have to worry about it anymore. By the way, I guess they didn't ask you about..."

"No, they don't know anything about the Shen Gong Wu yet.

"Perfect."

It could be said that Jack regretted attracting so much attention. He was aware that there were still several students watching him and therefore it would be more complicated to keep the matter of the Shen Gong Wus hidden. In fact, it was for that reason that he had decided to leave the magic items in Louise's room because anyone who suspected him, would immediately inspect inside the lair he was building.

"Anyway, I'll eat something and then I'll take a nap. I haven't rested since last night and I'm exhausted."

"Before you leave, I have another question."

"What is it?"

"What is that other thing you're building?" Louise asked as she pointed to a machine in the corner of the lab.

"I plan to use it to analyze the Shen Gong Wus. I need to know what exactly happens to them. Any other question?"

"No."

While the evil genius was leaving the laboratory, Louise turned to see the machine again. There was something that she hadn't told Jack and didn't plan to do so. She would be quite pleased if the situation didn't change.

I wouldn't mind if he can't find out what happens to the Shen Gong Wus.

After obtaining the Eye of Dashi, the first thing Jack did was go with Louise to an isolated place to use it. Although to Jack's disgrace, he couldn't use that Wu either.

In fact, I would be happy if only I could use them.

Also, if there was something that caused even more annoyance to the evil genius it was that Louise was able to use the Eye of Dashi. Jack wanted to know why he wasn't able to activate the Shen Gong Wu. Obviously, he had a couple of theories, but testing them meant getting other people to try using the Wus and that was out of the question. In the end, Jack placed within his priorities the construction of the machine to analyze the Wus.

 _I just hope we can get them all together soon. That way, I won't have to keep this secret and presume about it._

Obviously, unlike Jack, Louise was incredibly happy. Jack planned to use the Shen Gong Wu if an unexpected situation arose and if Louise was the only one capable of using them, then that would mean that he would depend on her. The student knew immediately that she could take advantage of that and use it as a way to keep her familiar under control. In addition, Louise had planned from the beginning to stay with all the Shen Gong Wus and if Jack, his only competition, was unable to use them, then there wouldn't be anyone in her way.

 _Although I must think of some way to keep him motivated._

The only problem for her was to keep Jack interested in the search for the Shen Gong Wu, at least long enough to gather all of them or the vast majority. After all, if at any time Jack lost interest in finding the magic objects he couldn't use, Louise would be left without help. And despite how inept Jack could be in various situations, she couldn't deny that his inventions could be very useful.

 _I wonder how I could do it._

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Louise turned to go to her room.

 **…**

"What do you think, Tabitha?"

Since Louise and Jack were so busy with their own affairs, they hadn't noticed the presence of two persons who had been watching them for the past three days and were hiding behind some bushes.

"Unusual." The blue haired girl answered.

"Yes, Louise's familiar seems to be quite peculiar. And don't you find it strange that he's building those walls around Colbert's lab?"

Tabitha nodded.

"He must be trying to hide something."

During the days when they had been watching Jack, the two students had tried to find out everything they could about him. However, they hadn't been very successful. When Colbert was asked about what was happening in his laboratory, the professor simply replied that he decided to support Jack with a project. On the other hand, Louise and Jack were always very cautious before they started talking, so the two students didn't have much information even when they tried to spy on their conversations. Finally, when she saw a maid giving Jack a pendant, Kirche waited for the maid to walk away a little to go and ask about the object she had given him. Siesta told him that the pendant belonged to Jack's family and that was why she had returned it. Kirche knew immediately that she didn't know anything either and decided to follow Jack again. However, Jack, as well as Louise, who had been accompanied him, had already disappeared.

"Well, I guess there isn't another other option, isn't it?"

"Night." Tabitha said.

The redhead nodded.

"Yesterday he stayed working all night, so today he will definitely go to Louise's room to sleep. We will take the opportunity to enter the laboratory and see what he is doing there."

 **…**

"Push that button."

After five days, Jack had finally finished the machine that would allow him to analyze the Shen Gong Wus. However, that was something he couldn't do alone.

After receiving Jack's indication, Louise pressed the button in front of her. Upon seeing that, Jack activated the Wu he had in his hand.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

The machine Jack was in began to scan both him and the coin. Meanwhile, a large amount of information began to appear on a screen. Obviously, Louise couldn't understand anything about it. However, that didn't really matter, because that would be Jack task.

After about a minute, the machine finished the scanning. Then, Jack went out to make a comparison between the information that had appeared and the results he had obtained when he used the machine in Louise.

"Did you discover something?" Louise asked after a couple of minutes.

"How does the magic of this world work?"

"Why that sudden question?"

"There's a kind of energy that you are giving to the coin every time you use it."

"An energy?"

"It's the most appropriate word. Anyway, whatever it is, I don't have it, so I can only assume that it's what you use to do magic."

 _But I can't use magic._

At that moment, Louise looked at the Shen Gong Wu that Jack had left on a table.

 _No, that isn't quite right._

No matter what spell Louise used, she always caused an explosion. It could certainly be said that all her attempts had ended in failure, but that didn't matter at that moment. After all, failed magic was still magic.

"First of all, there are five magical elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Void. Each mage has an affinity with a single element, but that doesn't mean that they can't use the others to reinforce their spells.

"How do they use their spells?"

"Willpower. I guess it's not wrong to think about it as our magic energy."

Louise paused briefly.

"As for the magicians, there are four categories: Dot, Line, Triangle, and Square. Each one is determined by the number of elements that a magician can use in a single spell."

"Well, I think I understand the general idea."

"What will you do? I mean, if you can't use the Shen Gong Wus..."

"Don't you dare to underestimate Jack Spicer. I already thought about how to solve this problem."

"Really?"

Louise, who needed Jack to remain committed to the search for the Shen Gong Wus, couldn't help but felt somewhat relieved.

"If I don't have that Willpower, the only thing I need is to get it from someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll build a machine to collect and store that Willpower. Then, I'll just have to use that energy every time I need to activate a Wu."

"Can you really do that?"

"Nothing is impossible for Jack Spicer. Although, unfortunately, I don't know how long it will take."

 _Perfect._ Louise thought.

"If that's so, then we should concentrate on the search for the Shen Gong Wus, at least for now. The longer time passes, more likely that someone will find out about them, so it's preferable to find them as quickly as possible.

Jack really didn't like the idea of not being able to use any Shen Gong Wu. However, since Louise's reason seemed good enough, he finally agreed to her suggestion.

"You're right. Well, I'll try to finish the Shen Gong Wu detector, so take the Mantis Flip Coin to your room."

Without something else to say, Louise grabbed the Wu and left the lab.

 _I wonder why I can use the Wus, but I can't do any kind of spell._

Louise was relatively satisfied. In the first place, Jack's resolution to the search of the Wus had been reaffirmed. The only thing she expected was that her familiar couldn't build the machine he had spoken of. That aside, Jack's analysis had determined that she possessed Willpower. In other words, she had the ability to do magic. Certainly, she still didn't know why she couldn't use any spell correctly, but for her was enough if she could use the Wus. Especially because they were activated with her own Willpower.

 _Anyway, I hope he can finish the detector soon. And if he really manages to create that machine he wants so much..._ She thought, cheerfully. _There's always a chance that a small accident can happen._

While Louise made her way to her room, Jack read again the information he had collected to make sure that he hadn't made a mistake. While reading the data obtained, a chill ran through his body.

"What kind of monster is that midget?"

There was something Jack hadn't told Louise. The results of the analysis hadn't only determined the way in which Louise activated the Shen Gong Wu, but also the amount of energy that she possessed.

"I can't take her lightly."

According to the analysis, Louise should be able to eliminate hundreds and even thousands of Jack-Bots in just a blink of an eye. At first, Jack thought that was just a mistake, but when he remembered how the machine started making strange noises while analyzing Louise, he concluded that there wasn't any mistake. The evil genius began to wonder if Louise's energy was a normal case or something incredibly exceptional.

First, he remembered his duel against Guiche. His Valkyries were relatively impressive for a normal person, but in the end, that magic was totally insignificant if he compared it against what, in theory, Louise could do. Then, he remembered the whirlwind that destroyed his Jack-Bots. However, that power continued to pale in comparison to Louise's energy. Finally, he thought in the conversations that Louise had with some students throughout the week.

"There's no doubt, her case is especial. And nobody seems to fear or even respect her, so the people of this place surely don't know about her power."

After taking a long breath to calm down, Jack walked to his Shen Gong Wu detector.

"Well, she doesn't need to know either."

Even though they had agreed to work together, Jack knew that between the two of them, it was Louise who had more influence in their decisions. And he didn't want her to have even more power.

"Although, at least now I know where I'll get the Willpower if I can build the machine to collect it."

* * *

 **1\. Well, the last part of this chapter takes place during the day when Derflinger it was supposed to appear. I thought about including him, but at the moment I don't see it necessary. Also, I'll have time for that.**

 **2\. One or two chapters to finish covering the volume. I took more time to do it than in the main fic but I needed a lot less words. Curious.**

 **3\. I need to think about how to involve others in the Shen Gong Wu issue. And don't be felt it too forced. I can't think of another way to properly explain the complete interaction between the Wus and magic.**

 **4\. The chapter... yeah, it was kind of short (or at least I feel it that way because I got used to writing chapters of ten thousand words), but at least I advanced enough to start with the Wus search soon. I ended it here because... I don't know, I felt there wasn't another good point to finish the chapter.**

 **5\. Anyway, I'll try to organize my time better from now on so I don't take so long to write the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
